Never Ending Dreams
by Senritsu No Tsuki
Summary: {Shounen-ai: TouyaOC} Two boys on journeys to discover their place in life. When their paths meet is it just some strange coincidence or is it fate? Can these two lost souls help each other out of the darkness and into the light? B-day fic for my friend,


Senritsu (who is actually Dreamchasereternity): Hullo everyone! I know I should be working on my other fics but inspiration for those stories has eluded me and so I've decided to start writing the birthday fic that I promised Mike, I know that by the time anyone actually reads this it really will be Mike's birthday since that's when I intend to post it on ff.net.  
  
Zero: Spare us the boring details that don't matter at all to the story.   
  
Dream: I intend to. After this chapter I probably won't put in any author's notes at the beginning or end of the chapters because they tend to take up my time.   
  
Zero: YES! That means I'm free to go after this chapter!  
  
Dream: Aren't you forgetting that you show up in the author's notes of Hikari and AIC?  
  
Zero: -.- you just **_had_** to ruin my happy moment, didn't you?  
  
Dream: ::nods happily::  
  
Zero: . just tell them about the story.  
  
Dream: OK! Well, as I've mentioned this is a b-day fic for Mike. His character is known as Hinote in my fanfics. This story will be a shounen-ai (boy x boy love) between Hinote and Touya. If you don't like that sort of stuff then read no further than this note.   
  
NOTE: This story will have no effect on my present or future fanfics because I realize that not everyone appreciates Shonen-ai and I don't wish to chase readers away.  
  
Zero: Yeah, you don't have that many readers to begin with.   
  
Dream: ::whacks Zero on the head with Botan's oar::  
  
Zero: twinkle twinkle, little staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar...........::falls over unconscious::  
  
Dream: ::blink blink:: Oops! ;;; Well, since Zero is...umm....catching up on his much needed beauty sleep...  
  
Zero: ::mumbles:: I heard that baka...now go get the toaster before it runs away.   
  
Dream: o.O umm...riiiight...Well, I'm gonna do the disclaimer so I can start the story...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, any of its characters, or Hinote.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mystery of our encounter:  
  
The Makai sky was crimson red with a few black clouds traveling slowly across his field of view. To him the clouds were rising out of the trees on one side of him and disappearing behind the trees on the other. He was in a meadow in the middle of a forest in Makai. He thought of nothing in particular as he lay there on the grass. That is, until a growl from his stomach disrupted the peace and quiet of his little meadow.  
  
Driven by his need for food he stood up and wandered out of the meadow. He thought for a moment before deciding to go to a gathering of demon merchants he had seen on the way to the meadow. Quickly he started walking in that direction. At least he hoped it was the right direction. He couldn't remember exactly which way he had come but he had a feeling his stomach was leading him the right way.  
  
This is Hinote. A boy of about fifteen years that seems to be carefree and happy all the time. He acts sometimes like he doesn't have a care in the world though he can often be found deep in thought when he's alone. Or it may seem that way but sometimes he's just speaking with his other half. Yes, his other half. It's his demon half, Vladimir.   
  
Vladimir is a vampire. He's 12, 824 years old and has some strong spells. Hinote is the human side of Vladimir's personality. Vladimir had taken a human form to escape persecution by other demons that feared the power of a vampire. Now Hinote was on a journey to find his place in the world. He wanted to know if his only reason for being alive was to provide safety for Vladimir from the demons that might hunt him. He had figured the Makai would be the best place to search for his answers. Call it a gut instinct. So he was on a journey in the Makai not knowing where he was headed.  
  
Hinote's brown hair rustled slightly in the breeze as he walked through the Makai forest, his hazel eyes focused on the road ahead. His black shirt moved in the breeze too and he put his hands into the pockets of his black baggy pants. His feet clad in black socks and black boots took even, steady steps towards the market and towards food.

===

  
  
In the marketplace that Hinote was headed to there was an ice demon walking around looking at different things. His icy blue eyes were darting around at all the people. His blue hair had black streaks and a few green strands hung in his face.   
  
His outfit was rather different than the ones worn by the others around him. On his arms he wore blue fishnets with a black part extending from his wrist over the top of his hand. He wore a sleeveless blue shirt with a light blue roman style toga thing over that held around his waist by a purplish blue belt with a light purple gem set in the middle. A similar gem was on his shoulder holding the toga thing down. He also wore light blue baggy pants and black sock like coverings on his feet that allowed his toes to show.  
  
This is Touya. Touya is a shinobi. He is the master of ice. After the Dark Tournament he had decided to spend some time traveling to try and find a purpose for his life. He wasn't about to kill himself or anything he just wanted to feel important and needed.  
  
He was walking through this marketplace simply because it was there to be walked through. He was on a journey to find himself and wherever fate led him he would go.  
  
What fate had planned for him that day would change his life forever, though for better or for worse, that is something you'll have to decide on your own.

===

Eventually he made it out of the forest. In front of him was the busy marketplace. There were stalls everywhere of demons selling all sorts of goods. Demons were running around every which way as if in a hurry. The demons were of all different races and as such they looked very different from each other. There were some families of demons too. All these Hinote watched with interest. That's when something caught his eye. One demon was selling Pocky. Strawberry pocky was Hinote's favorite food. He immediately started running straight to the stand with the Pocky in it.  
  
What Hinote failed to realize was that there were actually things in between him and the pocky stand. In fact there were cages of chickens in between Hinote and his beloved Pocky. When he noticed this it was too late to stop running and he wound up crashing into the cages. All the cages toppled over and Hinote toppled with them. He stood up again and was immediately swarmed by the angry chickens that had been in the cages. They started pecking and scratching him while he batted at them to go away. One chicken flew up his shirt to get at his bare skin.   
  
Hinote started running. The chicken in his shirt stuck its head through the collar and watched as Hinote ran blindly. He was covering his eyes to protect them from the wrath of the chickens that were following him and still attacking him mercilessly. As he ran people turned to stare.   
  
Since he was covering his eyes he couldn't possibly have seen Touya standing in front of him. Hinote ran right into the ice demon and fell backwards onto his butt. Touya shooed the chickens away. Hearing the clucks of his attackers fading, Hinote opened his eyes to see what was happening. He saw a hand extended down to help him and took hold of it gratefully.   
  
Touya pulled Hinote to his feet and let go of his hand. Touya was about to ask if Hinote was okay when there was a distressed cluck and the chicken fell out of Hinote's shirt onto the ground where it lay unconscious. Hinote and Touya both stared at the chicken they then looked at each other. Nervous hazel eyes met confused icy blue eyes for the first time from across the unconscious chicken.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dream: Well that's all for chapter 1! Stay tuned for the next chapter of Never Ending Dreams! How'd you like it? Was it good? Bad? Did you hate it with a passion? Well leave a review and tell me! Plus, you can read my other fics under the pen name 'Dreamchasereternity'.

  
  
** HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIKE!!!!**  
(even though your birthday is on the 3rd and this is being posted on the 2nd...)


End file.
